Pyro Drabbles
by Phanton Flame
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles with unfixed pairings. Most of them revolve around Danny and Sam. The first chapter is a preface. In-Progress. Latest drabble: Never Enough. We always want what we used to have. I'm BACK, people! :D
1. Preface

**Pyro Drabbles – Preface**

Hey there, fellow readers. Welcome to Pyro Drabbles, created by Yours Truly ;)

Now, I'm sure you must be wondering: What's Pyro Drabbles supposed to mean? What's it about? Why am I reading this? And best of all, why am I asking myself all these questions?

First of all, I'm not too sure if you've noticed or not (I don't think so XD), but I've changed my pen-name from M00nlite Maiden to Phanton Flame. Don't ask "Why did you do that?" in a review. If you really want to know, please PM me instead :3

Pyro Drabbles is basically a fanfic where I toss in one-shots that are completely unrelated to one another (unless stated at the start of a particular drabble). They can completely weird and are mostly random ideas that pop into my mind at the oddest situations. Why pyro? 'coz I'm Dah Flame, and the Latin word for fire is Pyro. Yes, I know I'm lame. Quit rubbing it in! :T

Anyway, these Pyro Drabbles vary in length. Mostly because some ideas are hard to type out XD They can be about any character(s), and pairings are to my liking. Most of the time it'll revolve around Danny and Sam's relationship, 'coz I'm a big fan of DxS. Of course, there is the occasional Love Triangle, catfight, character bashing, etc. This shall be updated every once in a while, so please do not expect me to crank out something just like that. My brain works best when not pressured and under random circumstances.

One last thing: My OC, Charmaine "Charice" Clarice Montez, appears in most of my fanfics. That means that she'll appear in Pyro Drabbles, too. Please take note that she is NOT a Mary-Sue. I've paired her with a male OC of mine, and she's just best friends with Danny, Sam and Tucker. For more information about Charice, please PM me. Her full Bio (which was originally put up on my profile) is currently under construction.

Now, before anyone sues me, here's the official disclaimer:

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman, Charice Montez © Phanton Flame._

_I do not own any of the characters from t__he amazing series Danny Phantom. I only own my OC Charice. Please do not steal her away from me :P_

Thank you, and happy reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, while flames shall be used to fuel my writings! :D

~Phanton Flame :)

* * *

><p><strong>Things to take note of:<strong>

**(A/N: My notes)**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

=Where/ When=

~Point of View change~

**-Recap/ Flashback-**


	2. Shallow

**(A/N: ****Heh. I know I said I'm a big DxS shipper, but this idea refused to die… ^^;)**

Characters/ Pairings: DxS (not what you think…)

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Slight humour

Rating: T (minor cursings)

Inspiration: When I was taking a shower XD

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Shallow<p>

=Outside Nasty Burger=

~Normal POV~

"Danny, have you completely _lost_ it? _Why_, in the name of all things with a face, did you ask _her_ out on a movie date?" Sam demanded. If looks could kill, the previously mentioned boy would have been more than just half dead by now.

He sighed tiredly. "I just… I just really like her, okay? She's pretty and a really nice person once you get to know her better. Besides…" A dreamy look crossed over his face. "I think she likes me too."

Sam's right eye twitched uncontrollably at his last statement. "Are you on _drugs_ or something? That girl is _never_ nice. Key word: Never! And… and…" She quickly thought of a good explanation of why he couldn't date her. "She's probably taking advantage of you, and you don't even know it!"

Danny used his fingers to massage his temples lightly. This conversation had gone on longer than he thought it would. His date was arriving in five minutes, and his Gothic friend was still trying to find fault with the girl. "Sam, you're accusing her on a no-proof basis. She said that _she_ would make an effort to get to know you guys and at the very least, be _civil_ to you all, so why can't you?"

Tucker decided to try and ease the tension between his best buds. "Yeah, right. The day Sam will ever do _that_ shall be the day when Charice stops staring off into space!" He joked weakly, glancing over at Charice, who really _was_ staring off into space.

Both Sam and Danny ignored him.

"_Me_? Accepting _her_?" The raven-haired girl was downright offended. "No _way_ am I drowning in the shallow end of that… that preppy, cheerleading _shallow_ end of the gene pool!"

The blue-eyed boy was getting exasperated. "Could you _please_ just stop calling her shallow?"

"Who's calling who shallow?" A soft, feminine voice cut in before Sam could retort. "Hello Danny, Charice, Tanker…and…um…oh yeah, Sam."

Sam kept her mouth shut, but she was glowering at the speaker, silently cursing her a fiery afterlife in Hell.

"It's Tucker, not Tanker…" The Techno-Geek grumbled.

"Huh?" Charice managed to stop daydreaming upon hearing someone call her name. "Oh, er…hi."

"Hey there." Danny was the only one enthusiastic to greet the intruder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yes!" The cheery voice replied. "I've been looking forward to this since like, forever!"

The blue-eyed boy gave his date a dopey smile. "Heh… Me too…"

The pair waltzed away, lost in their own little world. So much so that they didn't even notice Charice and Tucker trying to restrain Sam from tackling the girl to the ground.

After a few attempts to break free from her friends' grasp, she finally slumped against them. "What the Hell does she have that I don't?" She spat out bitterly. "She doesn't even know him like I do…"

Tucker shrugged. "Chill, Sam. Sooner or later he's bound to come around. He can't stay in the shallow end of her gene pool for long… He'll drown!" Only he laughed at his own joke.

Sam was not amused, though; She merely groaned miserably.

"Oh come on Sam…" Charice tried to comfort her friend. "At least it's not Paulina, right?"

Sam sighed sadly as she stared forlornly at the ground. "Yeah, but of all people… Why Star?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: ****DannyxSam shippers, please don't kill me… *ducks* As for the rest, please review! :D**

**Phanton Flame :) )**


	3. Your Mother

**(A/N:**** Haha, I'm back to my usual ship, so cheer for me! *crickets chirp* …ahem. Right. On to the story!)**

Characters/ Pairings: Subtle DxS hinting. (If you blinked, you'd probably miss it XD)

Genre: Romance/ Humour

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Inspiration: When I was eating a Roti-Prata Wrap during recess :D

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Your Mother<p>

=Lunch Time=

~Normal POV~

"Hey, did you hear about Paulina's new boyfriend?" Tucker asked, his voice slightly muffled as he chomped on his triple-patty burger.

Sam looked disgusted as bits of his burger flew out of his mouth and landed on the table. "No, but did _you_ hear about a word called '_swallow'_?"

He glared at her and was about to reply when Danny chimed in, "Yeah, I think it's…Zeke Barton, right?"

Charice blinked. "You mean the Home-Economics guy who bakes pastry?"

"Yeah, him." Tucker nodded.

"Why would the Preppy Pink Princess date a _baker_?" Sam was skeptical. She chewed on a piece of lettuce from her salad, swallowed, and continued, "Shouldn't she date Dash, or Kwan, or any other guy on the football team?"

"Maybe she got bored of their muscles." Tucker jested.

"Kwan seems pretty nice." Charice shrugged, sipping lightly at her grape soda.

"Yeah, only to you maybe." Danny grumbled, stabbing his steak with his spork fiercely. "He and Dash just stuffed me in the locker this morning. _Again_."

Sam grimaced. "I hate to break it to you, Danny, but that piece of meat is already _dead_. You don't have to kill it some more with your spork."

"Sorry." He dropped the spork and sighed. "It seems like every other guy is dating, except for Tuck and I."

"Hey, I resent that, you know." Tucker finished off his burger.

"I wish–" Danny stopped and looked around, in case Desiree was out from the Ghost Zone again. "I wonder if I'll ever date anyone, or if anyone would _ever_ date me in the first place."

A grin grew on Tucker's face. He eyed the blue-eyed boy for a second, before nudging Sam, ever so slightly. "I think I know _someone_ who'd date you."

Her amethyst eyes went wide as she realized what the Techno-Dweeb was trying to do.

Danny, in the meantime, was still a little slow at catching on. "Really? Who?"

Tucker's grin became bigger. "Well, the only person I can think of is–"

"Your mother!" Sam blurted out quickly.

There was silence for a moment.

"You're saying that my _mom_ would date me?" Danny's voice cracked, before he burst into laughter.

Sam pretended to laugh, but kicked her dark-skinned friend in the shin discreetly and glared at him. He winced in pain, but didn't say anything.

"Oh man…" Danny wiped a tear that had escaped from the corner of his eye. "You guys really have a wacky sense of humour…" He glanced up at the wall clock. "Crud! We only have ten minutes left, and I need to finish that essay for English. Later guys!" He ran off.

Tucker waited until Danny was out of sight before he spoke up. "What the _heck_, Sam? That was a _perfect_ opportunity to _tell_ him!"

The raven-haired girl glared at him. "He doesn't have to know that I like him yet, Tucker. _Not_ when he's still drooling over Paulina and moping over Valerie."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he likes you back?" Charice asked suddenly, her voice echoing eerily.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh. Charice, he's the Clueless One, remember? He doesn't even _know_ that he likes me."

Charice flashed a mysterious smile, eyes a tad greener than they were supposed to be. "Maybe he does…"

Suddenly, she fell over. Sam and Tucker rushed over to catch her.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The Goth asked, slightly alarmed.

"Argh… What happened?" Charice groaned. "My head hurts…"

A look of realization washed over Tucker's face. He grinned. _Ohhh, that sly, sneaky boy…_

* * *

><p>=Outside the Cafeteria=<p>

Danny grinned goofily as he turned visible again and walked towards his locker. He rummaged through the war zone inside there and snatched out his English essay, typed out and completed.

He entered his English classroom, sat down at his assigned seat and smirked. "So I'm clueless 'coz she thinks I don't know, eh? Let's just see about that, Sam…"

"The 'your mother' trick can't fool me…"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: ****A show of hands: Who here understood this drabble? ;) I definitely did. I **_**wrote**_** it, for goodness sake! XDD**

**If you don't understand, ask me in a review; I'll be ****glad to help you out.**

**By the way, was this good? Bad? So-so? Do let me know. I'm more than happy to receive feedback :3**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


	4. Rudolph the Red Foreheaded Danny

**(A/N: ****I apologize for not replying to those who reviewed in the last chapter of "Pyro Drabbles". I've been fairly busy trying to keep up with my schoolwork these days… :/ So… I'm making up to you by giving you all an update! :D**

**Oh, and b****efore we go on, lemme let you guys straight: This is NOT a hate fic. I'm okay with Rebecca Black. I fully believe she can sing, but I'm sad to say that all that Auto-tune made her voice sound real darn crappy in "Friday".**

**Alright, let'****s get on with it!**

Characters/ Pairings: No pairings. Just our usual trio plus my OC, Charice :P

Genre: Humour/Parody

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Inspiration: ...I don't remember, dang it! =o="

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Rudolph the Red-Foreheaded Danny<p>

=Fenton Works, Danny's Room=

~Normal POV~

"Harh! I kicked your video-game Doomed butt. _Again_!" Sam dropped the game controller and pumped her fist in the air in triumph.

"That's not fair!" Danny whined, dropping his game controller too. "You took a cheap shot at me!" He accused.

Sam grinned like a Cheshire Cat, making _tsk_ sounds at him. "You can't weasel your way out of _this_ one, Mister. You know that I won, fair and square."

Tucker was the literate definition of the commonly used phrase "ROFL" as he rolled on the floor, laughing. "Dude! You lost to a _girl_!"

"Are you implying something?" Sam questioned, narrowing her eyes at the Techno-Geek.

His green eyes widened at the implications of what he had said. "N-no! Of course not! Girls and guys have the equal advantage in video games, a-after all!" He raised his hands in surrender.

"Good. It'd better be that way." Sam warned, still looking pretty dangerous.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "And with that possible spat flying over our heads, I'm gonna have to ask this: What should we do now?"

Charice looked up from some Mathematics notes she was studying. "How about we get a jump-start at homework?"

"NO!" Her three friends shouted instantly, nearly horrified expressions plastered onto their faces.

The girl shrugged weakly. "Well, I tried…"

"Hey, has anyone realized what day it is today?" Tucker asked suddenly.

Danny's baby-blues flitted over to the calendar hanging on his bedroom wall. "It's Friday. Why?"

He shouldn't have asked. Really. Especially since Tucker burst into song right after he asked.

"_**Seven a.m., waking up in the morning; Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs; Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal; Seein' everything, the time is goin'; Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'; Gotta get down to the bus stop; Gotta catch my bus, I see my frieeends…"**_ Tucker howled.

The young halfa's eyes widened with terror. "Oh my gosh, no, please, no…"

That's when _Sam_ joined in.

"_**Kickin' in the front seat; **__**Sittin' in the back seat; Gotta make my mind up; Which seat can I taaake?" **_

Charice joined in with the chorus, while Danny covered his ears (not that it made a difference…)

"_**It's Friday, Friday; Gotta get down on Friday; **__**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend; Friday, Friday; Gettin' down on Friday; Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend..."**_

"NO!" Danny yelled, attempting to be heard over the song he was hearing. "Come on guys, it's not funny!"

They ignored him, as huge grins threatened to split their faces.

"_**Partyin', partyin'… Yeah! Partyin', partyin'…Yeah! Fun, fun, fun, fun; Lookin' forward to the weekend …"**_

By now, Danny had given up trying to get them to stop, so his head just kept meeting his desk. _Thud…thud…thud…_

"Now, let's not forget the bridge!" Sam announced, still grinning non-stop.

"_**Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday; Today **__**is Friday, Friday; We we we so excited; We so excited; We gonna have a ball today…**_"

Tucker continued the song, a tad off-key.

_Thud…thud…thud…_

"_**Tomorrow is Saturd**__**ay; And Sunday comes afterwardsss…**_"

"_**I don't want this weekend to eeend…"**_ Charice sang.

_Thud…thud…thud…_

The three finished the last part together.

"_**It's Friday, Friday; Gotta get down on Friday; Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend; Friday, Friday; Gettin' down on Friday; Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend..."**_

"Whoo!" The three cheered together, before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Thank God that was over!" Danny groaned out, finally heaving his head from the desk.

Tucker took one look at his friend and almost immediately fell over laughing. The two girls guffawed discreetly as they eyed him.

"…what?" Danny asked, a thick, black eyebrow kicking up.

"Y-you… should look at… the m-mirror…" Sam stammered out in-between her snickers.

Danny got up and headed over to his full-length mirror. "OH _MAAAN_!"

His forehead was all red (from banging it against the desk once too many times), and now his cheeks were a matching shade of red (from embarrassment).

"Look guys!" Tucker called out. "It's Rudolph the red-foreheaded Danny!"

The two girls couldn't hold in their laughter anymore at that comment. Even Danny had to admit that it was funny.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hope that was funny to you**** :3 Please review and let me know what you think! ;)**

**By the way, this is the last update in a while. In case you haven't read my profile (I don't think many of you did ^^;), I'm having Mid-Year Examinations in a very short period of time, so I can't come online. I seek your understanding in this.**

…**although, even if you **_**don't**_** understand, you **_**still**_** have to wait. XDDD**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


	5. Intelligence Theory

**(A/N:**** Okay, I know what I said in the last chapter, but I after I typed this out last night until 1am in the morning, I decided, "To **_**heck**_** with that!" and post it XD**

**Once a****gain, I'm truly sorry for not relying to reviews. :C I'll do that after my Mid-Year Examinations… I promise!**

**Anyway****, so this is my theory about the Fentons. I tried my best to make it look professional, but it still looked kinda weird… :T Oh well. Just read it! ^^;)**

Characters/ Pairings: Minor DxS (they're dating :3)

Genre: General/Mild Humour

Rating: T (Tucker cursed! Gasp!)

Inspiration: Thinking about how Danny couldn't be _all_ that dumb, despite being clueless XD

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Intelligence Theory<p>

=Fenton Works=

~Jazz's POV~

Not many people actually realize this, but there's more to Danny than it meets the eye. And I'm _not_ talking about his ghost of a secret.

My entire family actually has the brains that no one really knows about. It's sad, really, how our inner intelligence can be overlooked because of the absurdity of our ghost hunting business.

Mom is the _real_ brains of the family. She has to be, in order to prevent Dad from blowing up the house all the time. When she's not helping Dad with his inventions, she invents some of her own. Take the Maddie Modulator, for instance. If not for that invention, the whole town would still be under the rule of Ember, Kitty and Spectra, while all the guys would be…someplace I _don't_ wanna know.

Dad, dad, dad… What can I say about him? For starters, I'll admit this: He's a complete moron. Then again, nobody can really deny that. However, underneath all that hulky body mass is a _genius_. I once attempted to do a Mathematical Quiz (which I gave myself) and was wrestling with a particularly difficult sum, when Dad walked in. He took _one look_ at the question and rattled off a long equation, before getting a bowl of fudge (that was hidden behind the Emergency Ham in the fridge). I later discovered that the equation he was babbling to me had been the correct answer to that sum.

Of course, there's me, Jazz. People call me the future world-renown psychologist, doomed to be a part of this wacked-up life. Normally, I'd agree, but I find this _way_ better than living with a certain crazed-up fruit-loop. I concede that I _can_ be a _tad_ nosy when I set my sights on something that peaks my curiosity, but really, who _hasn't_ been curious about something at some point of their lives?

And finally, we've come to my younger brother, Danny. People merely glance at him and snub him for being a klutzy C-student kiddo, but they don't know. They don't know just _how much_ Danny has done for this accursed town. They don't know that this fourteen-year-old has literally the weight of the _world_ on his shoulders. They don't know what a _hero_ he is.

The worst of all: They don't know that he's actually smarter than an average person. In fact, I don't think _he_ even knows about this.

His intelligence astounds me. Before a certain event occurred, while others were struggling to cope with the school syllabus, Danny used to breeze through his quizzes, tests and examinations with the snap of his fingers. He didn't even have to open his textbook to study and he got straight 'A's.

Of course, now he has a _lot_ more to worry about mere academics. He's so fatigued after what he does every day, and if anyone knew, they would understand why he's barely pulling 'C' grades.

But they don't know. They ignore him, call him lazy and/or all other stupid names, _but they don't know_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn<em>, yo! This game is _tough_!" Tucker exclaimed, green eyes glued to the screen as his feet moved to the beat.

"Giving up already?" Sam taunted, grinning evilly as she stomped on the mat in the most un-ladylike way.

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "_Me_? Giving up? _Never_!"

"Go Sam!" Danny cheered, pumping his fist in the air, before he fell over on his bed with a muffled 'Oof".

"Traitor!" The Technology-Obsessed boy yelped, struggling to keep up with the fast-moving arrows on the screen. "You cheer for your _girlfriend_ and not for _me_? That violates the Dude Code, man!"

"And who would cheer for you, Tuck?" I teased, finally speaking up for the first time since watching Sam and Tucker start their Dance Dance Revolution War.

"Is there a club for that?" Sam jested, effortlessly dancing on the mat. "I'd like to join!"

"I'd join it, too!" Charice added, grinning slightly.

I was sure Tucker would have retorted, but at that moment he happened to trip over his own feet and fall over like a split banana.

Charice and Sam gasped in unison and rushed over to their fallen friend (with Sam pausing the game first, of course).

That's when I realized that my younger brother hadn't joined in the commotion. My gaze shifted to him. He was seated upright, with his baby-blue eyes glazed over as he stared at a toy rocket model (which just so happened to be the one Sam had given to him on his 13th birthday). His hands were fiddling with a Rubric's Cube absently (which was a Christmas gift from the year before, courtesy of Tucker).

After a minute or two, he dropped the Cube beside him and flopped over on his bed again, this time with a sigh. I peered over him carefully, not wanting him to notice me, as I eyed the Cube. My breath caught in my throat.

Sitting innocently on Danny's bed was the Rubric's Cube, with all the same-coloured squares aligned on the same sides.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:**** Remind me to **_**never ever**_** do a fic in Jazz's Point Of View **_**again**_**. All that pro-talk and psycho-analyzing just isn't my thing.**

**Now we ****know that according to me, Danny is actually a smarty-pants. What do you think? Is he actually a smart person hiding under all that cluelessness, or is he really that dumb? Do share your opinions in reviews :P**

**One last thing: I'm thinking of letting Charice have red hair. What do you think? Tell me in reviews, please! :D **(Fadey: Yes, I _know_ we've had this particular debate a lot of times already! My memory isn't failing _that_ badly! I just wanna ask the readers… *glare*)

**Once and for all, this is the last update in a while. =3=**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


	6. Cookies

**(A/N:**** My Mid-Year Examinations are over at last! :D So in celebration of that, here's a Drabble for y'all! Read and enjoy! :3)**

Characters/ Pairings: DxS, of course :D

Genre: Romance/Humour

Rating: T

Inspiration: When I was eating a Subway chocolate chip cookie, courtesy of Fadey :P

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Cookies<p>

=Manson Mansion, Sam's Room=

~Normal POV~

"You went out, right _smack_ in the _middle_ of our English Literature project, just to buy a packet of _cookies_?" Charice's voice rang with incredulity as she eyed the said packet.

Danny was slightly distracted as he rummaged through the small brown packet, and took out a cookie. "I had a craving for some cookies, okay?" He popped the cookie into his mouth and munched on it, before continuing, "Plus, I was getting kinda hungry." He licked his lips for the excess crumbs.

Tucker tried his best not to laugh at Sam's dazed expression as she stared at the blue-eyed boy's mouth. "Dude, share some of those sugary treats with us! I'm _starving_ here!"

"No way!" Danny clutched the brown packet to himself possessively. "After that long queue at the bakery shop, I'm eating these cookies all by myself."

"And what, get _sick_ in the process?" Sam had finally snapped out of her funk and raised an eyebrow at him. "That's a really big packet of cookies, you know."

"Yeah, well… I can handle it!" He sounded confident. "In any case, I'm _not_ sharing these cookies."

"Okaaay…" Sam blinked a few times before snatching the packet, grinning cheekily. "Since they're you're not sharing, so why not we just take them?"

Danny glared at her. "Give 'em _back_!"

She giggled in the most un-Goth-like manner. "Never!" She held the packet up in front of his face. "If you want them, you gotta catch me first!" With that said, she ran out of the room.

"You're on!" The young halfa shouted, leaping up and scrambled off, hot on her heels–er, combat boots.

Sam's room was suddenly filled with calming silence for a few minutes.

Of course, this quietness irked Tucker. "So…" He dragged the word, glancing over at the girl flipping through her English Literature notes. "Wanna ditch the Lovebirds before they do something we don't wanna see?"

Charice shrugged, stuffing the afore-mentioned notes into her white backpack. "Sure."

* * *

><p>=With Danny &amp; Sam=<p>

"Come _on_, Sam!" Danny whined as he hunted his Gothic friend down. "Give 'em back! I'm still hungry, you know!"

"Sorry, Danny-Dan-Dan, but you're gonna have to catch me to get them!" The amethyst-eyed girl laughed over her shoulder, weaving expertly through her ginormous mansion.

"_Danny-Dan-Dan_?" He repeated, before narrowing his eyes at her. "Oh, you're so gonna get it when I get you, _Sammy-Sam-Sam_!"

Sam just smirked, leading Danny through a series of rooms that he had never even seen before.

The room filled with mirrors wasn't _too_ weird, considering that Sam's preppy parents lived in this mansion. The music room was a _tad_ weird, since there were heavy-set curtains and a creepy-looking piano (he later _swore_ up and down that it had played few notes by itself when he ran past). The room chock-full with statues probably gave him goosebumps…especially since there was a statue of _Mayor Vlad Masters_ there.

"Is that… a statue of _Vlad_?" Danny questioned, slowing down to gawk at the previously-mentioned monument. "Why on _earth_ do you have a statue of the crazed-up fruit loop in your _house_?"

"Huh?" Sam jogged over to where he was standing and glanced up at the grinning statue. "Oh, that. My parents kinda idolize him, saying he's a _good_ role-model or some other crap like that, and that we should learn from him, but I think they're just trying to learn how to get his money."

"Uh-_huuuhh_…" The raven-haired boy still looked weirded-out, before he shook his head and grinned maliciously at her. "So, where were we…?"

"Oh crap." Sam muttered, quickly turning around to flee from her friend.

And just like that, the chase around the Manson Mansion resumed once more, going on for a good ten minutes.

It would have continued, if Sam hadn't accidentally tripped over an invisible rock and fall headlong. She braced herself for the impact of her body smashing against the ground…

…only to find two strong arms grasp her by the shoulders and a warm body pressing up against her.

She blinked and looked up to find Danny holding her steady. "But… Weren't you far behind me?"

"You forget…" He smirked, eyes turning green for a second. "That I have ghost powers, and that I can easily match up to your pace."

A blush dusted over her face instantly. "R-right…" She murmured sheepishly, averting her eyes away from his lips that were _so close_ to hers.

He smiled innocently as he reached a hand up to brush her bangs away from her face silently.

Her blush intensified. "D-Danny? You can let go of me now…"

"What if I don't want to?" He grinned. Unconsciously, the distance between them had gotten smaller with every word from him.

Slowly, they got closer…

And closer…

So close that Sam could feel his warm breath on her face and Danny could feel her bangs tickle his forehead…

_That_, of course, was when Danny quickly snatched the packet of cookies from her and ran off like a mad man, laughing.

Sam blinked rapidly as she tried to process what the heck just happened. When it finally hit her, she chased after him. "DANIEL JAMES FENTON! YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE COOKIES!" A tinge of blush remained on her face.

Unknown to her, Danny was having the same blush on his face as he ran away from her. _I should buy cookies more often…_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Haha, how was that for a romantic moment? XDDD My favourite cookie flavour is obviously chocolate chip. What about you? :3 Comments, please!**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


	7. Why

**(A/N:**** Mid-Year Examinations totally fried my poor brain, and this was the result. I was wrote this when I was supposed to be studying. Go me XDD Enjoy!)**

Characters/ Pairings: DxP and One-sided DxS

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst (Not too sure about the last one)

Rating: T

Inspiration: "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift, and the Royal Wedding (Go Prince William and Kate Middleton!).

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Why<p>

=Amity Park Church=

~Sam's POV~

"…so if there is any objection to their marriage, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The preacher's voice reverberated throughout the Church, before a deafening silence ensued.

_There's my last chance!_ I thought solemnly, standing up and hiding my shaky hands behind my back. I swallowed hard as I tried to ignore the horrified looks from everyone in the room, including the bride and groom.

"_Sam_?" The groom's voice rose with disbelief as he eyed me from his spot at the altar. "What on _earth_ are you _doing_?"

I stared at him, and _only_ him. "Danny, you…you can't marry _her_." I refused to say her name.

He merely blinked. "Why can't I? I love her, after all."

I swallowed again, as fear crept into my mind at what I was about to say next. "Because… I love you, Danny. I've _always_ loved you, even when I denied it over and over, I _knew_ I loved you. I was just…_scared_."

Those baby-blues of his widened in shock, but he regained composure quickly. "I'm…sorry, Sam…but… I love my bride. I can't just leave her and go to you. I'm sorry, Sam… I really am…"

My eyes were burning as I spat bitterly, "What exactly does _she_ have that _I_ don't?" There was a rather desperate edge to my voice, but at that point, I couldn't really care. "She _hated_ you! She hated your _parents_, calling them a bunch of crazy people in jumpsuits! She pulled a _restraining order_ against you! And you still love her so much!"

Tears were streaming down my face freely. "Why? Why couldn't you love _me_? I stood by you, no matter how _pissed_ you made me. I _always_ got your back. I love both sides of you… I did _everything_ for you! So could you _please_ just tell me…" I took in a greedy gulp of air. "…_why_?"

Even through my blurred vision, I could still see that Danny's eyes were glistening. "I'm so sorry… I really can't explain it…" He broke eye contact with me. "You'll always be my best friend, Sam… But I just _can't_ love you…"

Numbed by those words, my knees gave way, causing me to sit back down onto the bench.

I ignored the pitiful looks from the others in the Church. I ignored the comforting pats on my back from Tucker and the soothing comments from Charice.

I even ignored my conscience wailing in horror the question I had posed for Danny… _Why, why, why?_

I could ignore all that…

But I just _couldn't_ ignore the excruciating pain I felt as I watched my love kiss his beloved bride and the most hated person in my life.

_Why?_I questioned in my mind, anguished. _Why did it have to be her?_

_Why did it have to be Pamela Manson?_

…_w__hy?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes, Danny's marrying Pamela, Sam's mother. If I scarred your mind, good; 'coz mine's alrea****dy scarred from typing this XDD**

**Although, I think it would be kinda confusing if you dwelt on this. I mean, if Danny's marrying Sam's mother, won't that make Sam his step-daughter? O.o**_**That**_** would be awkward…**

**On another note: Some parts of this drabble were from the song, "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. ****For those who have listened to it, tell me exactly which parts of the song made up certain parts of this drabble. Lookin' forward to your guesses! :D**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


	8. Masked

**(A/N:**** Okay, due to the recent events that happened to me, I hit an all-time low. I've been moody all June holidays and I'm sick of it all. Especially the stupid homework my school gave me *scowls***

**On another note, this shall be the very last drabble in a while. I'm very sorry, but do bear with me. If you wanna know more, check out my profile. It should be updated by the time you see this.****)**

Characters/ Pairings: No pairings, just Danny.

Genre: Angst

Rating: T (teenage angst must be rated for safety)

Inspiration: My mum giving away my guinea pig *sob*, and the results I got for Semester 1.

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Masked<p>

=In His Thoughts=

~Danny's POV~

There it goes...

_...all down the drain._

What am I talking about? What's left of me, of course.

Ever since what happened in my parents' lab a few months ago, my life has been in shreds. I'm not blaming anyone, though. The accident was something that I brought upon myself. There was just as much a chance of Sam or Tucker having the accident as much as I did.

Afterwards, my life just became a routine. It repeated over and over, almost like a mantra: Catch the ghosts, suck them into the Thermos, return them to the Ghost Zone via the Ghost Portal when I got home, and it'll restart all over again later part of the day. Of course, I had Tucker and Sam to share the burden with, but this didn't just stop when the Sun goes down. Yes, it even continued on at night, my resting time. While my best friends were sound asleep at home, I never had the heart to call them for help with ghost hunting, so I catch them on my own at night.

I risk my life trying to save people from ghosts, defending this God-forsaken town they call Amity Park. I could have kept my powers to myself and be a by-stander, watching as the chaos unfolds and running away from it to save myself, but _no_. I just _had_ to be the good guy, doing the right thing and being the almighty Hero…and what do I get in return?

Screams of horror.

Proclaims that "Inviso-Bill" is the same as the rest of those filthy ghosts and should be shredded molecule by molecule. (Thanks a _lot_ for that one, Dad.)

Declaration from the Mayor that I'm Public Enemy Number One.

Sometimes being the good guy isn't what it's cracked up to be.

Why do I keep getting all these kinds of painful remarks when all I'm trying to do is _help_ them? Is it really that difficult to tell the difference between black and white? If I really was that evil, I would have torn down this town to nothing by now.

Of course, no one really bothers to analyze the situation from my perspective. They take everything as it is, being the ignorant fools they are.

Nevertheless, I trudged on, fighting for a town that didn't even know I was protecting it.

That's not the only thing that's bothering me. On the contrary, there are more to it.

My grades have been slipping from bad to worse. I flunked three subjects and barely scraped through the rest. I knew I was in big trouble.

Fentons were supposed to get 'A's, except for my dad, who gets "solid" 'B' minuses. Normally, I can ace all my subjects, but lately… I've been so exhausted. I can barely even keep my eyes open during lessons, let alone absorb whatever the teacher's saying.

On top of that, Mr Lancer just _had_ to tell my parents about the numerous detentions I had accumulated as well as my escalating results. _That_ had caused an extremely long-winded lecture to ensue, about how I should buck up and not be so lazy, just slacking around and "shirking from my chores".

Is it really my fault that I'm the one with freaky ghost powers and has to fight ectoplasmic beings every day without fail, not being able to cope with studying?

All I know for sure is that life just got a heck lot tougher than it originally was.

Sam and Tucker know me for being the rock among us. I'm supposed to be the one who musters a smile even when I'm badly beaten by the enemy, I'm supposed to be the one who can defend Amity Park because I'm half-ghost, I'm supposed to be the one who can handle all the pressure.

But I'm not. I'm not all that. Not at all.

It was just a mask. A mask that I slip on every single day without anyone even noticing that it was fake.

I hate it so much. I thought I was stronger than this, I thought I could handle this...

But nothing I do is ever enough... so why even bother trying?

I'm just so sick of it all. I just want some peace in my messed-up life.

Is that really too much to ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: ****Okay, I suck at angst, big time, I know. You don't have to remind me =w=; This was just some vent writing.**

**Reviews for this pitiful authoress, please?**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


	9. Normality

**(A/N:**** Since my birthday was yesterday and today is Fadey's birthday, I've decided to post a new drabble. It's supposed to be funny, but I think my sense of humour has run dry… 'specially since I'm still pretty moody… Ah well. Enjoy~)**

Characters/ Pairings: DxS (they're dating :3), Charice, Tucker and the Fenton Family.

Genre: Humour

Rating: T

Inspiration: Happy Birthday, Fadey~! This one's for you, puri~ :DDDD

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Normality<p>

=Somewhere Amity Park=

~Normal POV~

It was a nice, normal day. The Sun was shining down on Amity Park, the sky a clear shade of blue with dots of marigold-white clouds, the Fenton Household was silent, the birds were singi–_Hold on a second._

The Fenton Household was _silent_?

Well, _that_ certainly can't be normal… Let's take a look, shall we?

The "FENTONWORKS" sign was still lit up, the Op Centre was still there and not a Jack Fenton blimp… So it's relatively fine on the outside.

Inside Fenton Works, it was pitch-black, with the occasional shuffling and the "Dad, you're stepping on my toes!" or "Try not to cause too much damage, alright Sweetie?".

So what exactly was going on?

Ahh, here comes our dear half-ghost hero, Danny Fenton, swooping down from the sky… No, wait. Danny Fenton, a fourteen-year-old dork of a C-student, no matter how much he wants to, _cannot_ come swooping from the sky. Let's try that again.

Danny _Phantom_ came swooping down from the sky, having just kicked some ghost butt a moment ago. He landed in the alley near his house, transformed back to his human self and went on his merry way home, not knowing of the chaos that would occur later…

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, I'm home…" Danny blinked as he noted the sudden stillness of his house. "Mom?" He called out, stepping inside cautiously. "Dad? Annoying sister Jazz?" He continued shuffling in, not noticing to the soft and indignant "I am <em>not<em> annoying!" in the background.

His blue eyes adjusted to the hazy darkness, making out the outline of his furniture (or lack thereof, since his father blew up the living room the day before), but still unable to see anyone.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, if this is a joke, it's not funny. Come out no–EEEKKKKKK!" The ebony-haired boy let loose a rather girly cry when _something_ large and squishy grabbed a hold of his waist from behind and began swinging him around.

"Let-me-go-let-me-go-LET-ME-GOOOOO!" Danny continued shrieking like a banshee as he was still swung around, oblivious to the shouts of "Mr Fenton!" and "Jack! That's dangerous! _Put him down_!" in the background.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the _something_ set Danny back down on his feet, who immediately toppled over and sprawled onto the ground. "Argh…"

"Danny, are you alright?" At some point of time, the lights were switched on, so Danny could now see a small figure looming over him, amethyst eyes sparkling in concern.

"S-Sam? What are… you… doing here?" He slurred, blinking up at her, feeling dizzy.

She smiled wryly. "Can't your girlfriend come to your house and wish you a happy birthday, Danny?"

"Eh! I want to wish him a happy birthday too, you know!" Tucker complained from his hiding spot behind the blue couch. He had ducked behind there when Mr Fenton began swinging Danny, since he did _not_ want to get a bruise from Danny's legs.

"We _all_ wanted to surprise you with a birthday party, Sweetheart…" Maddie added, gesturing to the house. Now that there was light, Danny noted the strawberry cake topped with vanilla icing on the dining table and the various decorations, including a rather sloppy-looking "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANNY-BOY!" banner, most likely done by his father.

"I guess Mr Fenton was so excited that he wanted to give you a birthday you can never forget…" Charice joked, smiling as she stood in her corner of the room.

"Oh, you've got that right…" Danny muttered, mostly to himself. His ribs will never be the same again.

Jack, who had been miraculously silent throughout this exchange, finally piped up, grinning widely. "Alright, enough chit-chat! Let's cut the cake! Not to mention I've got the perfect weapon for the job, too!" He pulled out a mechanical tube and pressed a button, which made a laser the size of a butcher knife to pop out. "The Fenton Knife™!"

Maddie and the teens jumped up. "NOOOO!"

However, it was too late. Jack had slammed the Fenton Knife™ into the cake, causing it to spray icing and strawberry cake everywhere.

Silence.

"Mm…" Danny murmured, having scooped up some bits of the strawberry cake from… wherever he got them. "This is _good_! Man, this is the best birthday _ever_!" He grinned widely, looking very much like Jack just moments before.

It was times like these when his friends, sister and mother wondered what exactly went through the minds of Danny and his father.

…then again, maybe they _don't_ wanna know, anyway. After all, Danny and Jack weren't normal.

And neither were they.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: *sigh* Okay, that was **_**so**_** lame… I'll still be on hiatus, guys. This is temporary D;**

**Reviews, ne? :P**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


	10. Cause & Effect

**(A/N:**** I had a very intelligent discussion with my mum about this matter over dinner, and was struck by inspiration. I altered the actual conversation, since it was pretty long-winded and my mum roped in another murder to explain this to me. Enjoy (or not… since it's murder)! :3)**

Characters/ Pairings: No pairings, just our usual trio plus Charice.

Genre: T (mentions of beheading someone and killing)

Rating: Crime/General

Inspiration: A news article I read on Yahoo! News.

* * *

><p>Pyro Drabbles—Cause &amp; Effect<p>

=Unspecified Location in Amity Park=

~Normal POV~

"…oh my _God_."

"What? What happened?" A blue-eyed boy blinked at Tucker, who was staring at his PDA, stricken.

In the span of a heartbeat, the boy had the previously-mentioned PDA shoved into his face. "Just look at this, Danny! Just _look_ at it! It's terrible!"

Danny squinted at the screen, reading off what he saw on the screen. From the looks of it, it was a news article of some sort. "…U.S. Man decapitated disabled son, seven…" By the time he was done reading it, he wrinkled his nose. "Jeez, that _is_ terrible… Not to mention kinda gruesome, with all the cutting of his body parts…"

"Cutting of his body parts?" The two boys turned to see Sam and Charice, with the former raising an eyebrow and the latter merely blinking at all of them.

Danny and Tucker quickly showed the article to the girls. Charice was visibly upset, her eyes going wide with ever-growing sadness. "How could that man _do_ that? I mean, even if he _was_ tired of taking care of the disabled boy, it's his own _son_! How _could_ he? Such a horrid man…"

Tucker and Danny nodded in agreement, similar disapproving expressions written all over their faces.

Sam chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Hm… Actually, think of it _this_ way, guys… Have you considered the _man's_ side of this article?"

"…what do you mean, Sam?" Danny asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"I mean… Look at the article again. It says that the seven-year-old had cerebral palsy, heart problems and limited speech. Not to mention he needed a feeding tube and was in a wheelchair. Can you imagine taking care of someone like that?"

Tucker shook his head slowly. "No… I can barely look after _myself_, let alone take care of someone who has all those problems."

The amethyst-eyed girl nodded. "Exactly; the years of exasperation built up from raising that child must've been quite a load on the man, and took his toll."

Charice's forehead creased slightly as she frowned. "But… Did he _really_ have to be so cruel? I mean… He put the poor child's head out by the side of the road, just so that the mother would see it when she came by…"

Sam was silent for a few moments, deep in thought. She spoke, "I'll give you a case scenario, Charice. If Paulina were to bully you continuously for nearly seven years of your life, how would you feel?"

"…upset?" The brunette murmured uncertainly, her answer ended up sounding a lot like a question instead.

"Mm… So, if she pushed you down the stairs, purposely spread lies to everyone about you, slapped you every day… What would you do then?" Sam questioned gently. The boys merely stayed quiet, trying to figure out what she was trying to do.

The girl's eyes sparkled in mild annoyance at the thought of that happening. "Frustrated, of course! I didn't do anything to deserve all that, so why is she treating me so badly? Why _me_, of all people?" She blurted.

Sam smiled wryly. "Charice, that's exactly how that man feels. He hadn't done anything wrong, and yet he had to look after a disabled child while his wife works."

Charice blinked, her eyes going wide again, this time in enlightenment. "Ohhh, I get it now…"

"So, Sam… Basically, what you're saying is that… It depends on the situation and the person's background when you look at a crime like this?" Danny concluded, sounding more like a professor than a C-student at that moment.

"Yes, that's a good way to describe this crime. Everything has its cause and effect. It's just a matter of how you handle a situation."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:**** …the ending wasn't quite what I had expected… Oh well. Hope it made sense to you. I know I'll probably get blasted for siding with the murderer… Bring it on. I've got my Flame-Thermos ready :D**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


	11. Never Enough

**Author's Notes: **I AM ALIVE. *brick'd* I haven't actually gotten any good inspiration for a long while, but I decided to just heck with that and write out this sad little (random-ish) thing that took only about half an hour ^^;

I'm exploring different writing styles and formats, so if this looks weird, then you know why. XD

Do read the note at the bottom labeled under IMPORTANT, please! :P

**Characters/ Pairings:** One-sided DxS (if you squint), DxV.

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Rating:** T

**Inspiration:** Personal issue I could never really solve, even up till now.

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro Drabbles — Never Enough<strong>

_We always want what we used to have._

She watched as they slowly strolled past her, beautiful amethyst orbs glittering with unspoken volumes of sadness.

They were smiling and joking around good-naturedly, caught up in their own happy little world as they became oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

Their every bit laughter, their every shred of happiness...

It was tearing her to pieces, and they didn't even know it.

_He_ didn't even know it.

_Why should he?_ She questioned herself bitterly.

He didn't care.

He never did.

Their friendship had probably meant nothing to him in the first place.

"_We'd always be best friends forever, Sam, and don't you forget it!"_

Lies, all lies.

She never forgot it, but he definitely did.

She stayed the same, same old Samantha Manson, the weird Goth girl whom nobody liked to talk to, because she was a loser.

He changed, "new and improved" Daniel Fenton, the boy with ghost-hunting parents, whom suddenly burst into the popularity scene shortly after he began to date Valerie Grey.

That's when he began to make excuses, that's when he started to drift further and further away from her, _that's when everything started to fall apart_.

She tried to savage what little they had left of their relationship, she really did, but she couldn't, she just _couldn't_–

Because a sole hand cannot clap on its own.

He had never put in any effort to keep their friendship alive, and soon enough, she gave up on even trying.

And so the flame, once so bright and warm and lovely... it faded away, it died out.

But oh, how she wished, wished, _wished_ that he would just _look_ at her, just one more time like he used to back when they were still _friends_–

As if he could hear her thoughts aloud, his keen eyes suddenly flickered over to her.

She held his gaze, neither yielding to be the first one to look away.

Swirling in those baby-blues were emotions and messages she couldn't even begin to decipher.

_What are you trying to say, Danny?_ Her eyes pleaded silently, desperately, hoping that he was trying to say that he _hadn't_ meant to abandon her, that it _wasn't_ permanent, that it was just to gain popularity for just that moment–

Valerie tugged on his sleeve, and his attention instantly switched over to focus on the dark-skinned girl. They talked a bit, she glanced over, and then they walked away, hand-in-hand, the ever-loving couple who stayed together despite all odds.

And she, the forgotten friend from the past, just stood there, staring after the dark-haired boy with alluring blue eyes, her mind racing so fast that everything became a jumbled mess inside.

One thought stuck out though, something that had been haunting her ever since he left.

_Was our friendship not enough?_

_Was _I_ not enough?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hope that was a good read for you~

Anyway, onto more important matters!

IMPORTANT:

Due to my rather... lazy personality, I'm having trouble coming up with some ideas for Pyro Drabbles. I don't want this series to die just yet, so I need YOUR help!

How? Simple: Just click the review button and give me a prompt. It can be a title, something that's seen in the drabble itself, or even something random and crazy! :3

This will be very helpful to me, and I certainly look forward to reading and writing your prompts! ^^

Thank you~! :D

~Phanton Flame (:


End file.
